oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Abbreviations and Oberin Slang
A ABD: Ancient Black Dragon Abo: Aborek ADD: Another Dragon is here AE: Air Elemental AFD: Ancient Forest Dragon AFK: Away from keyboard AID: Ancient Ice Dragon AG: Acidic Gland Agi: Agility Alch: Alchemy Anat: Anatomy AR: Armor Rating ARD: Ancient Red Dragon Arch: Archery AV: Andris Vanguard B Bab: I am testing to see if I am babble cursed (alternatively 'test' or 't'.) Bird: Harpie BH: Blink Hound Black Land: PvP Island BM: Bone Mage BMF: Blue Moon Festival BoP: Bottle of Poison Bolt: Lightning Bolt (alternatively a bolt, a quest item) Brak: Bracken Brig: Brigand Brigo: Brigobaen BS: Backstab or Blacksmithing C Cem: Cemetery Cle: Cleric Clear: Every monster in the specified area is dead Co: Draco CoP: Club of Power CS - Challenging Strike D DDD: Dragon, or the Division of Diabolical Devices of the Black Hand (the latter usually with full stops as 'D.D.D.') Deci: Decimate DH: Detecting Hidden DHA: Dwarven Hand Axe Diso: Disorient or I am disoriented so you can't cast spells on me (except when using field spells such as Mass Heal) Drink: An order to drink a potion (generally of the healing variety), as the cleric may be out of Mana or generally unavailable to heal Dru: Druid DS: Dragon Scale DT: Dragon Tooth Dura: Durability E E: East EE: Electric Eel or Earth Elemental EM: Elevate Mind F FB: Fireball FD: Forest Dragon FDP: Full Detoxify Potion FE: Fire Elemental FF: Fire Field FG: Frost Giant FHP: Full Heal Potion Fig: Fighter Forge: I'm going to the forge FS: Frost Spider G G: Giant or Gaper Gap: Gaper GDP: Greater Detoxify Potion GDS: Greater Defensive Stance GH: Guild Hall GHP: Greater Heal Potion Gin: Ginseng GM: Grandmaster or Game Master GMPK: Grandmaster Poison Katana Goo: Gooey GoP: Glaive of Power GP: Gold Piece GPR: Greater Protection Ring Green harpie: Forest Dragon GS: Giant Spider or Giant Snake or Giant Scorpion H H: Human HD: Holy Dagger Heal!: Help, Cleric, Help! HG: Hill Giant HH: Hell Hound Hot coco: Red Draco I Iced coco: Ice Draco ID: Ice Dungeon IDK: I don't know IG: Ice Golem Iggy: Ice Golem Inv: Invisibility or a command instructing someone to hide or drink an invisibility potion IS: Instant Strike J Junk: Only low-level creatures have been lured K Kat: Katana L Lag Monster: A term referring to the often-fatal effects of in-game lag, usually used in the context of a player explaining how they were killed. Example: "Can someone come resurrect me? I got killed by the Lag Monster again." LB: Lightning Bolt LBoP: Longbow of Power LDS: Lesser Defensive Stance Leri: Lerilin Liz: Lizard Man LHP: Lesser Heal Potion LJ: Lumberjacking LMR: Lesser Mana Ring LP: Lock Pick LPR: Lesser Protection Ring LS: Lava Spider LV: Lerilin Vanguard LVG: Lerilin Vanguard M MA: Magic Arrow MaV: Marali Vanguard Medi: I need to Meditate Merc: Mercenary MG: Magma Golem Miri: Mirith MPR: Medium Protection Ring MR: MariRanger Dungeon or Magic Reflection MV: Mirith Vanguard N N: North NE: Northeast NPC: Non-Player Character NV: Night Vision NW: Northwest O OOC: Out of character Orange Dragon: Harpie Orb: Orb of Seeing Out: Hurry up and get out of the dungeon before the creatures respawn! P Pants!: Put some pants on! (and a reference to the infamous Cult of Wong) Para: Paralyze(d) PCR: Pure Crystal Ring PE: Poison Elemental PG: Poison Gland PI: Poison Island Phase: a Phase Serpent Plate: Fighter/Rogue/Ranger Pop: Respawn Pot: Potion PPS: Monsters will soon respawn (stands for "pop probably soon", coined by Kookai) Priv: Privateer Provo: Provocation spell Provoke: Provocation spell Pure: Pure Crystal PVP: Player Versus Player or PvP Island Q Qchar: Quest Character (Gamemaster Controlled NPC) R RA: Reflective Armor RB: Rust Beast Regs: Reagents Reps: Repairing Armor Res or Ress: Resurrect RM: Resisting Magic Robe: Wizard/Cleric/Druid Rog: Rogue RoBS: Ring of Brute Strength RoGH: Ring of Greater Heal RoLB: Ring of Lightning Bolt RoLH: Ring of Lesser Heal RoP: Robe of Protection RoR: Robe of Resistance RoRC: Ring of Remove Curse RP: Roleplaying RT: Remove Trap RTQ: Real Time Quest S S: South SaG: Sand Golem SBoP: Shortbow of Power SE: Southeast SG: Stone Golem Shops: I'm going to go to the shops around town Skel/ Skele / Skellie: Skeleton Skull: Skull Island Dungeon (also, a skull) SMF: Small Moon Fragment SoP: Stave, Sickle or Spear of Power SoS: Stave, Sickle or Spear of Speed Spec: Special (/Fighter, /Ranger, /Rogue) Spi: Spider SS: Sea Serpent or Sand Spider Stam: I need to untarget in order to regain Stamina Stinker: Zombie Str: Strength Stuff: Low level creatures SW: Southwest T Tank: Standing in Melee to take damage or the person who does so, ideally with Greater Defensive Stance Tele: Teleport TM: Tree Maze Toilet: I need to use the bathroom, be right back ToS: Terms of Service Tree: Bracken TU: Turn Undead V VA: Volcanic Ash Volc: Volcano W W: West Wallet: Lizard Man Water: An instruction for all players to move to water, which in this case represents safety from a dangerous situation unfolding on the shore. WC: Woodcrafting WE: Water Elemental WHoP: War Hammer of Power Wipe: Everyone died/is dead Wiz: Wizard X X Dust - Explosive Dust Z Z: Zombie Zoo: signifies a large and varied collection of creatures being brought back on a lure Other Color: Ranger speak for a certain type of creature appearing on tracking i.e. Blue means Giant or Bracken (RL): (Real life) Number: Number of creatures a person has lured XoD: Weapon of Durability XoP: Weapon of Power XoS: Weapon of Speed (+X): Another X monsters came to join, usually said with dragons Category:Glossary